Thats Our Girl
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: *CHANGED PLOT* SemmaJemma. She's with them both, give it a shot! While in love with the same girl, Jay and Sean come to terms with sharing Emma and battle other problems like street racing, going to prison, and starting a business with a dangerous man. The three are in for a wild ride of thrill, smut, romance and danger! Sexy. (Based on Savages in later chapters)
1. I Hate-Love You Both

**Warning: It's gets rather smutty first chapter, just so I could get on with the story! **

Emma giggled with Manny, standing in the Ravine. She hadn't been back here since, well you know when with you know who but that was years ago. This Junior year at Degrassi was going to be great. She was with a good guy, Peter Stone, and she had no bad boys to play or mess around with her heart.

They'd say the same thing about her though..

"Oh my god.." drifted Manny, standing infront of Emma with her mouth dropped until she bit her lip and a smile crept out, "Welcome back Mr Biceps."

Emma raised an eyebrow at Manny. She was so boy crazy, "What are you talking-" when Emma turned, she shut up.

First love, first everything, Sean Cameron came walking back into her life from Wasaga. Manny was right, his biceps were even bigger, his hair grown out and he looked...well, like a man honestly. Emma felt her knees go weak and she turned around, shaking her head and shut her eyes, "So?" she tried to shrug like it was no big deal

Manny gave her a look like she wasn't buying it. She was her best friend after all. Sean owned Emma's heart.

Emma peaked at the corner of her eyes, watching Sean squish through the crowd of people. Degrassi was back in session next week, this was like the last big summer blow out. Emma tilted her head and saw him go to the one and only Jay Hogart.

Emma sucked in a breath and turned back to Manny with wide eyes, "they're BOTH here."

"Both?" Manny asked and shut up when Peter came over.

"Hey." he greeted, slyly grinning and nodded at Manny before leaning over to Emma, kissing her with no kiss back, "Hey Em."

Emma swallowed hard, looking back at Jay with Sean and he too looked more mature than the last time she saw him. He was after all kicked out of Degrassi a long time ago, word was he was a mechanic now.. still breaking hearts left to right. He was still tall and lean but a little more buff with a short boxed beard. Emma's heart pounded.

She never knew why she was so attracted to Jay too. Sure he was goregous but he was such a jerk, her greatest enemy. But I guess it was knowing his flaws and still wanting him that made her want him more. He accepted her flaws too. But she hadn't spoken to him since he gave her an STD, cheating on his girlfriend Alex and used Emma like a ... well, slut. He tried to get her back at the play, but Emma wouldn't do it. Sean and Jay were just bad for her, even though she knew both guys made her heart do things no other guys could. Not even Peter.

But.. she couldn't pick between them. Jay and Sean that is. Sean was this big softy under the rough exterior and Emma loved that about him, but she also loved Jay's mouthy 'real talk' attitude. He was a true bad boy. But Sean? Sean's smile made her weak in the knees...and Jays smirk? Don't get her started. Actually, they both had to die for smirks.

Those damn bad boys.

"Em." Emma couldn't believe it. It was him. Sean. His voice. It was so deep, so the same, but manlier.

She turned. She wore her summer white short dress and her long blonde hair blew in the summer hot wind.

He wore his famous white wife beater and jeans, and sipped on a beer. Jay stood behind him and eyed Emma up and down before sneering at Peter who took a step forward, "Emma...you know these guys?"

Emma's mouth opened, speechless. She still couldn't believe Sean was back. She couldn't believe Jay had the nerve to look at her the way he was right now either. He had that twinkle in his eye he use to have when they fooled around. He was NOT getting ANY of that anymore. Emma was a GOOD girl. Good. Good,good,good.

"Peter this is Sean, and Jay." she pointed, reminding herself Peter probably didn't know them. Though that was crazy. They were Degrassi legends.

Manny in between seemed to be enjoying this, smirking and sipping her own beer.

Emma caught up with Sean, she kept her distance though, making sure not to get close. Her heart did the same, walling up and not letting anyone in. She could see Peter staring over from a far, but unfortunetly he had to give up when his mother called him, telling him it was time to go.

"Emma!" he barked over the music, coming over to split her and Sean up. Sean cornered his eyes, not liking Peter. Jay was right, he was a little poin dexter. "I'm leaving, ready?" he asked, wanting to give her a ride home

Emma almost simply obeyed but Sean's eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't that type of girl, obeying some preppy frat looking boy. He grabbed Emma's arm and held her back, snapping at Peter, "She'll leave when good and ready."

Emma didn't know what came over her, she should of stepped up for her boyfriend but when she caught Sean's look at her, she got lost in his eyes. There was that old fire brewing in them he had for her. Emma was always too good for him, but he couldn't stop wanting her. He tried to let her move on when he let her go but when he was with Ellie he was miserable. He wanted Emma back. He CAME back for Emma.

Peter went to madly object Emma and Sean walking off, watching Sean grab Emma's hand and she walk away with him like in a trance. "Emma!" he called and yelped a little when the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled back.

He looked up, stumbling a bit but balanced himself and swallowed the fear in his throat when Jay's icy eyes stared down at him, "She's busy at the moment, Pete. Why don't you listen to your mommy and run along home?"

"That's my girlfriend!" hissed Peter.

Jay winced as if he cared and just smirked with a shrug before walking off the direction Sean and Emma went.

Emma was a little buzzed. She had been drinking too and she finally stopped, yanking her hand from Sean's when they reached a more private area but the parties music still heard. "Sean I should get back to Peter. I shouldn't of.." she drifted off, looking down confused and couldn't believe Sean could just make her drop Peter so easily like that.

She went to turn and yelped a bit but laughed a little. Jay stood right infront of her now and she caught her breath, "Jay you scared the crap out of me. Now I gotta go," she raised an eyebrow up at him when he didn't move, "Move." she said bluntly.

His smirk grew into a grin and his hand lifted, carressing her hair behind her ear slowly, "You think you're the boss of everyone dontcha Greenpeace?"

Emma's heart melted, missing him..even missing that old nickname. She almost closed her eyes to his touch before she shook her head, trying to straighten up, "I don't know what is up with you guys," she said while tossing a look over her shoulder at Sean and back to Jay, "but I'm tired, and I have an angry boyfriend to go catch up to." she went to go, but a hand grabbed her arm back and she looked back up at Jay but it wasn't him, but his eyes smoldered her.

She looked back at Sean who held her, and brought her a step back but it was a big step back and she fell more into his arm. His big, strong arms. "Sean." she whimpered, not understanding nor trusting herself to be this close to him. She looked up under her eyelashes with her big brown eyes up to Jay, almost as if asking for help, "Jay-" she gasped, but was cut off as she watched him even lean down, eyes still hungrily on her and he cupped her face, crashing his lips to hers.

Sean had let her go and looked around as Jay pushed Emma back up against a tree, kissing her deeply. He couldn't get Greenpeace out of his head, not since the day she showed interest in him back two years ago. Not since the day she gave him a time of day... He had even gotten a good girl to be bad with him. But those were 'secrets'. He tried to move on but he couldn't, and he had people watch her from a far for him, just like Sean had Jay to watch over her while he was in Wasaga.

They couldn't let their girl g.

Emma shoved Jay off finally, whimpering a bit as she did though and yelled at him, "What are you doing!?"

"Come on Emma," Sean said with a stern and serious voice, finally turning towards them and looking at her angerily as he pointed at the direction Peter went, "You don't love him!"

Emma swallowed hard, her big innocent eyes glancing between Jay and Sean with some fear, confusion and hurt swirling in them. It was true. But what did that matter to them?

"Are you guys drunk?" Emma taunted, raising an eyebrow at them and lifted her nose up like she knew that had to be it. She was a smart girl after all.

She felt Jays eyes smoldering her again, rounding her like a wolf and she swallowed hard. Sean had walked back infront of her and his big strong hands smoothed around her waist and pulled her closer to him, against his own wait. He was also eyeing Emma up like another horny like wolf.

"OMG! What are you guys _doing_?" Emma couldn't take it anymore. She wondered if they knew it was her, EMMA! They had basically trapped her between them like prey and stuck between a Sean Cameron and Jay Hogart wasn't necessarily bad but when you were trying to quit them because you were so badly in love with them...it was a problem

They just laughed and Jay sipped the beer in his hands. Maybe he was a little drunk, but when wasn't he? He always knew what he was doing, what he wanted and WHO he wanted. Lets just say him and Sean had finally agreed on something they knew was ripping apart their friendship. A girl. The only way to solve it, was to share her. Share the girl they were both in love with.. if she'd have them.

Emma felt Jay's lips on the back of her neck, making goosebumps run down her spine and she gapsed a little. She then felt someone trying to slide off one strap of her dress. Sean.. she panicked and pushed Sean off her, but at the same time she was getting a good view of his erection in his jeans and she couldn't breath, her heart was pounding.

They both wanted her. Like this? Why FREAKIN now?

Was this a dream?

Still staring at Sean's rather _big_ buldge in his pants, Jay pulled Emma towards him and onto his lap since he had sat on a near by chair. He was holding back Emma's arms and she could feel he too was hard. Emma knew with experience he WAS big...but she's never seen Sean's. She didn't know how to react to this. Since a good girl and filled with virtue, she knew this was wrong...but the other girl deep inside her these two always seemed to get out her was aching for both of them and _not_ so scared.

She still couldn't believe what they were doing though. "Jay." she whispered in fear but also trust. She just didn't want them to hurt her.

She was afterall..still a virgin.

Sean had bent down on his ankles to Emma's height and her big deer like eyes looked back at him as he gave her a determined look and lifted her chin gently, "we just want you to ourselves Em. No more Peters.. no more other girls.."

She felt Jay nuzzel the back of her neck, breathing in her vanilla scent and he nodded, agreeing. They had been talking about this!? Behind her back?!

"Who said I want you back!?" Emma taunted, raising a smart ass eyebrow at Sean and turned her head to glare over her shoulder at Jay, "Either of you?" She stopped glaring and pretending when Jay shifted her on his lap a bit and held her arms tighter. She whimpered and moaned a bit, feeling his hardness push against her panties. Wearing a dress was a bad idea.

"I know your body too well, Em." Jay dangerously whispered in her ear. Her eyes stared ahead and at Sean, who looked as sure as Jay as well.

"all you have to do.." drifted Sean, his hands smoothing up her tanned smooth arms and Emma bit her lip, heart pounding, "Is say no." his fingers slid under her straps and waited for Emma's reply.

She looked down, seeing and feeling Jay's hand roaming around and under her dress, under her panties. She shut her eyes and moaned softly, and bit her lip. Jay's fingers slid right into her folds and caressed her wetness deeply but slowly and then twisted his two fingers right into her pussy. Emmas body lifted a bit, just by surprise and her eyes shot open, "Sean!" she gasped and he was there for her, her hands clenching his white wife beater and then his strong arms.

He cupped her face and thats when Emma made her decision, kissing him back passionately. Sean sighed into it happily and she was too just as happy, but a little _horny _as well as Jays talented fingers worked into her and she whimpered into the kiss and pulled away, panting

Jay could tell she was almost there, Emma also squeeled a little when near an orgasm. He pierced his lips together, watching his Greenpeace straddle his lap as he finger fucked her until she almost came and thats when he smirked and stopped. Torchering her. She was breathless, confused and then mad.

Sean chuckled a little too when she went red with anger and embarrassment too. She was so cute. She shoved her straps back on of her dress and got up, Jay's hands on her waist and helped her up but she slapped them away when she stepped back from the two bad boys and whipped back to them to point madly.

"If this is some sick game you two-"

"Emma." Sean said, taking a step forward and lifted her chin but more roughly this time. But never **too rough**, not with his girl. "Shut up." he ordered and leaned in but didn't kiss her just yet, "Your not going to lose your virginity out in the middle of the woods. At the Ravine."

Jay nodded in agreement behind Sean, digging into his pockets and got out a cigarette. Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust at him. He chuckled as he lit it. Nasty habit.

Emma looked back at Sean, wanting to mess with him now that they'd messed with her, "Who said I still have it?"

Sean looked pissed off, and she instantly took it back, swallowing hard. He clenched his hands around her arms, trying not to get too mad but she winced a bit and he gave her a look not to fuck with him, "You better not of. Not with _him _Emma." he spat.

Emma looked down sadly. She wouldn't. Never. Never with Peter. She looked oddly up though and nodded to Jay, "You don't want any other guy to touch me yet your best friend has, **more than once FYI**, and you don't seem to care?"

"If you and Manny were in love with the same guy, would you let your best friend go? Or would you try to compromise when neither of you would give up the guy or your friendship?"

Emma looked off. She'd be nowhere without her best friend. Sean and Jay nodded, cause that was what it was like with them. They were best friends, practically brothers and orphans. They couldn't be more opposite though yet still feel for the same girl, Emma. Emma was the only girl as well who saw the differences in them.

"We came to an agreement." Jay said from behind Sean who stood still so close to Emma. He exhaled smoke slowly out of his mouth as he looked in thought of what they decided on earlier; him and Sean. Emma eyed him, wondering how Jay could make a cigerette look so sexy when she HATED smoking. He looked back over at her and said with a smirk while glancing at Sean, "he did meet you first, so he can have you _first_. I'm fine with that. As long as I get you at all."

That was pretty romantic of Jay, if he wasn't just STATING that t**hey **agreed on who got her virginity without her.

**SLAP!**

Sean almost cringed and sighed, his head turned and rubbing his stinging cheek where Emma had slapped him. Guess they deserved that. Emma went for Jay next, her little hand balled into a fist (even thought she couldn't punch but hey! Why not try) and Jay just stepped back with a cheshire grin when strong arms held her back and she was back up against Sean panting breathlessly.

"I hate you both!" Emma yelled at them, her blonde hair whipping back and forth when she shook her head and her eyes burned with tears, "I hate when you think you can just come and go out of my life. I hate that you can just screw it up so easily! I hate..I hate-" she was crying now and shut her eyes tight, sobbing when she heard Sean shushing her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Jay even frowned sadly and looked down before flicking his cigerette away. He was never good at making girls stop crying, only good at making them, but Emma was different..he didn't want to hurt her. She had to see he was doing this so they could finally reach an agreement so they could be happy.

After a moment and Sean loosening his grip on Emma, but still holding her, the blonde sniffed but still couldn't look at them. Her nose was a little red and puffy.

Jay spoke up and his voice was soft, "We were young and stupid Emma. You kept going back and forth with the both of us." Jay explained and she lifted her eyes a little at him and back down as he went on, "We're adults now, we can be adults about this. We both want you, you can have both of us." he coughed awkwardly, "But never at the same time." he glared warningly at Sean.

Sean snickered at him, Emma even rolled her eyes. Ew. And Ouch...

Emma bit her lip and just ran a hand through her hair as Sean released her, feeling her tense body relax and she turned around to face him again. He hypnotizing watched her bite her lower lip and finally look up and locked eyes with him.

"If your staying at Degrassi, **permanently" **she warned, not wanting Sean to leave ever again and break her heart. He nodded, and she did back as she continued, looking at Jay, "And your not going to mess around with other girls?.." she waited for Jay to nod as he did, and she looked happy. She then finished her deal, "Then I'm in.." she tangled her fingers into Sean's and bit her lower lip harder, nervously, "take me to your place..."

Sean's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Emma was agreeing?

Emma was agreeing.

Emma was fucking agreeing!


	2. Emma's First Time

Sean was way too excited and Emma too got lost in the passion, arriving at his place and he couldn't even unlock his apartment door, she giggled a bit behind him, teasing him and wrapping her arms around his neck, nibbling his ear.

"Emma." he growled and finally shoved his shoulder into the door when he got the key in. She yelped when he grabbed her and he quickly shut the door behind them, pressing her up against it.

When she thought they couldn't kiss anymore, they did. Her lips were swollen but she loved Sean's lips back on hers. It'd been too long. He had the same traits, still kissed her passionately and roamed his hands around her back. Still tasted of, what was it? Apple?

Emma moaned into the kiss, feeling his hardness against her as he playfully bit her lower lip. This is where she got scared. Her and Sean had never done **this. **

"what's wrong?" he asked, pulling away and panting.

She looked nervous and stared him back in the eyes. She couldn't believe they were doing this, she couldn't believe she was going to ask this but.. "Did you ever sleep with Ellie?"

His thick perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed, and Emma's hands dropped from his shoulders. "Emma.." he drifted off and noticed her look away from him. Had him being with Ellie really hurt her? "I told you I was with her to move on from you. I let you go cause I was young, still stupid and had my own insecurities about us.. .I couldn't stand knowing you were better, _smarter,_ going to go places and I'd probably be stuck behind. You were the.." he shook his head while looking up and started to caress her hair as he looked back down and said, "The Angel of Degrassi and I was the anarchy. I knew you could do better. I went for Ellie, she was me but girl version and it wasn't at all like being with you. And seeing you move on quick with Chris killed me, Emma."

"Well," she shrugged like it was his fault, "You broke up with me."

He nodded, looking at her instensily, "I know I did. But you didn't stop wanting me either..." he paused and looked worried, "Right?"

Emma tried not to smile and then tilted her head around Sean's apartment, "This isn't the...the place you two lived together was it?"

Sean watched her walk more inside, and he liked Emma peaking at his things, looking impressed. He wanted to impress her, he wanted her to stay. "No Em, I left Ellie in that shithole a long time ago. She's moved out of it too."

Emma looked almost _bitter, _crossing her arms when she turned and snickered a bit, "You still talk to her?"

Sean grinned, walking over to her. "You know your cute when your jealous." he cupped her face and she avoided looking at his eyes, "I never got to see that side of you before."

Emma softened as she looked down and slowly looked up to meet his gaze, "Don't hurt me again, Sean." she begged. Her heart twisted and turned.

His did too, sadness washing over his face, "Em, I promise I won't. I got my life planned out, I'm a mechanic at Tonys now thanks to Jay, and I'm here for good, I promise. I came back _for you. _I always knew I loved you Em, you were my first love, first _real _girlfriend. But when I left Degrassi and we put our past behind us in Wasaga.. .I couldn't stop thinking about you, worrying about you.. That's when I had grown up and realised I **in love** with you. I knew I broke promises to you, _broke _your heart, so I stayed away until I knew I was ready and I could impress you."

"Impress me?" Repeated Emma playfully, raising a curious eyebrow.

He grinned happily, his dimples caving in and Emma's knees went weak and smiled as she watched him bend over near his coffee table and open what looked like a blue print, "It's a plan to open shop one day. Planned out to the last detail."

Emma **was **impressed, her hazel eyes twinkling as she watched Sean continue to go on, pointing to things on the blueprint, talking about his future. He was never like that before. She loved the Sean from her childhood and teen years but THIS Sean was a man, taking action, building himself a life and she was still a young highschool junior girl... nothing has ever made Emma more turned on.

Sean was cut off when Emma shut him up with a kiss, her hands on his strong arms and his hands lifted to hold her waist as he kissed her back just as deeply until she pulled away but rested her forehead against his, and he panted, his heart pounding, "Are you going to shut up and take to the bedroom or not?" Emma asked with a small smirk but laughed rather nervously, "..before I change my mind."

His eyes widened, and he almost scrambled while shutting his blue print and grabbing Emma's hand. She laughed out loud and Sean's bedroom door closed with a bang.

Emma gasped, now laying on her back on Sean's bed and her dress straps were down, her dress down to around her waist, exposing her chest but it was showing off her pushed up breasts between her lacey black bra. Sean groaned, laying on top of her, his hips between her legs and he was shirtless. Every muscel of his showed off every time he bent to kiss her or down her body. She bit her pink rosey lip, watching his lips move down between her breasts, sucking gently and her heart pounded. She was glad they waited this long.. he was hotter (If possible) and she (To speak honestly) was fully developed and probably the hottest 16 year old girl anyone had ever laid eyes on with a body to die for. She was like a Victoria secrets model.

Sean had to admit he couldn't believe either how much she'd grown out. It was making him throb painfully as he got to grip those globes of hers when he masterfully undid her bra and threw it off impatiently.

Emma was scared, nervous, but Sean was tending to every need of her body. She's been with guys doing OTHER stuff like this, so she was use to it, but not all the way. Sean was going to have sex with her, he'd be inside her any minute now.. and that's what made her breathing unsteady as she felt his big buldge in his boxers press into her heatness again but moaned. How could her body do that? Feel so good when she was so nervous.

"Trust me," he said with his sweet smile, looking up from playfully nipping at one of her breasts and she whimpered and arched a bit back, closing her eyes. He did it again, loving to see what it did to her and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. As he did it again, his hand went to her thigh. He moved his hand up under her dress until his fingers brushed the lace of her panties. He guessed that they were black too. God she was so fucking sexy

He ignored her gasp and pushed ahead, placing his hand over the front of her panties. His fingers rubbed in slow circles. He could feel her heat through her panties. His fingers slipped in through the side of her panties. She sucked in a sharp breath and he ran his finger over her slit, feeling how wet she was. Good, she wanted this as BADLY as he did.

"You're so wet, baby." he whispered. He reached up, grabbing a hold of her dress and panties with both hands and it a tug down. She lifted her hips to allow him to take them off. He tossed them aside, like he had his shirt and her bra earlier. She now laid there, in all her naked glory, skin glowing, blonde hair flowed around the pillow she laid back on and Sean laid back right over her, took her hand and wrapped it around his shaft. He left her hand there for a moment and let her explore, but she was too nervous to move. He put his hand over hers and moved it up and down his length.

He leaned down by her ear and teased playfully, "You should know this part." Emma answered by gripping him a little tighter, enough to make him almost cringe but groan and she smirked at her little payback while innocently kissing his jawline. She did it cause he was reminding her he knew she went down on Jay, fooled around a lot with him..

Now she started to really stroke, she did know this part well, she use to have Jay coming in pure seconds. She never knew if it was because she was good or Jay was just that turned on by her but Sean was groaning and panting as fast as Jay use to as her little hand talently stroked him up and down, squeeing the head and he moaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to take much more if he wanted to go further. He reached for her again and caressed her breasts while she stroked.

He pushed his hand down her flat stomach until his fingers reached her wetness again. He paused to make sure he wasn't rushing her, but he couldn't hold back. He slid his finger into her slit and made a noise at the back of his throat when he felt her hips move into his hand. She was panting and moaning, and Sean was ready. "I need you, Em." he whispered down to her, her hands unwrapping his cock and he grabbed his own, "Are you ready?"

She nodded up at him, but looked like a deer in the headlights. She could barely wrap her fingers around Sean's whole length and it was going to enter her body!? This was going to hurt.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it. I'm ready."

Sean took his cock in his hand and lined it against her opening. He applied a little bit of pressure, causing Emma to tense up and yelp in pain. He released the pressure and looked back up at her

She bit her lip and tried to relax, "Try again," she said after a moment.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to enter her, Sean had only gotten the tip in and she was in serious pain. He would of felt REALLY bad if it didn't boost his ego "Sean, it's too big." he groaned at that, kissing her mouth and when she wasn't ready for it this time, he thrusted in. She screamed out, clinging to him and he stayed still, letting her get use to it. He had just broke her hymen. She shook a little, and he didn't mind her fingernails digging into his back.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her chest raised up and down fast and the pain between her legs was so achy but the feeling of Sean's cock filling her, it made her moan. And that made Sean stiffen inside her. She whimpered even when he did that. Without warning, he began to slide out and moved right back in, Emma's hips tried to move away from the intruder as she cried out in pain, but Sean held on tight and thrust into her again even harder.

"You gotta get use to it, Em." he whispered huskily in her ear and raised his head to watch her and her eyes were clenched shut but she did moan when he slipped out and went back in, only a slight whimper this time. He nodded and did it again and she moaned louder, still a slight cringe on her angelic face though. "Your so tight," he whispered, driving into her again and this time Emma moaned loudly.

The next thrust, she raised her hips to meet his "You can go a little faster, I think," she said.

Sean increased the pace, panting a bit and shut his own eyes tight. She was clamping down around him so tightly. He was going to come any second and her moaning didn't help. It was the sexiest thing he ever heard and knowing the fact he was making Emma moan, drove him off edge

"Oh my god. I'm gonna come. Fuck, Emma."

Emma too felt her body finally obeying to him, letting his cock pound into her and she clenched her fists around his black bed sheets.

He slammed all the way into her, much harder than he meant to but he as coming, and he cried out, much louder than he meant to. Emma gasped sharply by the wash of pleasure inside of her too and moaned when she felt Seans death grip on her waist as he shoved once more up inside her and then plopped out, his cum exploding around her thighs where little blood was from losing her V. She panted, and he collapsed on top of her, and he kissed her shoulder tenderly and possessively as she ran her fingers through his hair and both closed their eyes in bliss.

As if she almost gave Peter Stone her virginity... AS IF.

Sean kissed her one more time, and then laid down next to her and fell right asleep on her pillow with his strong arm around her waist, pulling her into him with her back against his hard rock stomach. She loved listening to his deep breaths, exhaling and inhaling. Shouldn't she be the one totally exhausted? She smiled lovingly and bit her lip while laying there with him and then quietly got up. He groaned in his sleep, but she went into the bathroom to clean up, and she examined her face in the mirror, trying to see if she looked any different now that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

She glowed, that was for sure. But that could be just because she was honestly so happy. She had Sean back, and she had Jay too.. that could make a girl extremely happy. She was all theirs and they were hers.

Emma decided to take a shower, cleaning herself off and watched the blood go down the drain. Sure it hurt, but why had she waited so long to give it away? It felt so fucking good in the end. She couldn't wait to do it more.

She climbed up onto the bed once done and slipped under the covers again in her lacey bra and panties, trying not to disturb Sean. He looked so peaceful and so relaxed, lying on his side facing towards her.

"Get in here." he grumbled, eyes still shut and she tried not to smile as his hand found her and being so strong, easily pulled her right back into her place, melted in his arms.

Silence. Nothing but the crickets out the window sounding the night sky.

"I love you." he mummered against her ear.

She shut her eyes and fell to slumber, but not before whispering back, "I love you too."


	3. In The Palm Of Your Hand

Emma stood nervously at the dot, playing with her hands and at the Dots counter, biting her lower lip. She had asked Peter to come meet her...how do you tell your own boyfriend your leaving him for not just another guy.. but two?

Speaking of the second, Emma had thought it was Peter who came up behind her, but the way her body tensed, she knew it wasn't. These arms were stronger, and she smelt the waterfall and fresh trees and that smell always belonged to Jay. How he got away with not smelling like cigarettes was beyond her but she had to admit she loved his scent. His hot breath gave her chills at the back of her neck and she shut her eyes before widening them.

"Jay." Emma hissed, turning and slapping his hands off her waist and looked around nervously. Thank god the Dot wasn't that crowded but Spinner turned from the coffee machine from a far and gave them a wierd look, eyeing between the two.

Jay ignored his own friend, taunting Emma, "Oh, singing a different tune today?"

Emma swallowed, remembering last night his fingers inside of her. She went a little red and looked around again before muttering, "I'm meeting Peter right now."

She looked up slowly, seeing his eyes squinting a little. She knew that look, it meant he was either bitter about something or curious...right now he looked, wow, jealous. "And last night? How'd it go with the long lost love?" he mocked her and Sean.

Emma blinked, and tried not to smile, her heart skipping. To know she made the big bad Jay jealous was probably almost the best accomplishment she's ever made. "You're jealous." she bluntly stated.

He glared at her before his eyes dazed off and he clenched his jaw.

"You said you'd be okay with this. It was YOUR idea." she taunted him

"Ya well," he looked back at her and sized her up, making her cheeks go warm. His eyes were the perfect color. Grey. Jay Hogart was one in a million. She felt like a lucky girl.. yet, still felt nervous. With Sean it came easy, they knew another in and out, Jay? She was still figuring out, loving every new thing she found out about him. She already knew his flaws, and accepted and loved them..but learning his good qualities? Falling in love all over again was a precious thing. "You know Jay Hogart doesn't like to share."

Emma tried not to smile but he grinned. Something else Jay only did around her, genuinely smiled. No shit eating grin, no chesire grin (well, sometimes), just a happy I love you smile. And she smiled back the only smile she shared with him too, making his heart pound.

Emma looked back out the door, wondering where Peter was. She really wanted to get this over with. She looked back up at Jay to see him looking down at her, _staring _down at her. "Can you stop eyeing me like a piece of meet right now?" she taunted him, he ALWAYS did this. "I feel like your only in this to get laid." she raised an eyebrow at him.

Jay chuckled. Maybe the part of getting his hands back on Emma's body excited him but he was not in it just for the fun and games, he really did love her, loved hearing her protest even when it annoyed others but he found it.. _cute. _Little Miss Save the world. His little Greenpeace. She wasn't like most girls, she didn't dress to impress others (though it happened coincidently) and when she use to walk down the halls of Degrassi, she walked with a strong powerful aura around her like she needed nobody and she didn't so the fact she seemed to fall for Jay back made him feel just as powerful.

"Just to get laid?" Jay repeated, snickering a bit, "Why's it seem like that? Cause I'm not all love and rainbows expressing my love for you on a rooftop like Sean Cameron?"

Emma stared up at him. She knew that, she knew Sean was more open about being in love with her, and she could tell it was hard for Jay giving someone else his heart. He probably never has. She watched him even swallow hard, his adams apple moving down and up until he opened his mouth to speak again but no words came out.

She looked down and admitted, "Actually, you've never said it at all..." was Jay in love with her?

"Well you don't see me chasing any other girls do you? I even chased you when I had my own girlfriend." he snickered at himself, not believing Emma Nelson made a guy like HIM chase HER. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"No but I know your ways." taunted Emma just teasingly but kinda seriously. She knew Sean wasn't a cheater, he never believed in it, but Jay had a promiscuous past..and I know in a way she shouldn't judge him if he DID have another girl on the side because she too had Sean but the bottom of her stomach twisted with jealousy. She didn't want him with anybody else..

"You know my **old ways, **Emma." he seemed to bitter and scoffed, "You changed those ways. I've known you since I was 15 years old, a little punk and you still had me in the palm of your hand and you never even knew it. And.."

"and what?" Emma's heart was pounding, staring up at him with her eyes twinkling. See? Falling more and more for him.

"And I'm sorry about the other year..with Alex. If I wasn't so fucking stupid or thought you'd really wanted us to be a 'thing', I would of Emma. Alex was nothing compaired to you. You led me out of the shadows.."

Emma's mouth hung a bit, now standing awfully close to him and neither of them noticed Peter now standing between with his own mouth dropped. Was JAY freakin Hogart confessing his love for his own girlfriend? Infront of him!

"Emma, WHAT the hell!" he spat.

Both Jay and Emma turned, the blonde jumped and her eyes widened, "Peter!"

"What is this?" he sneered, glaring over at Jay and back at her.

"Nothing." Emma lied, trying to clear her throat and turned more towards him as Jay stood behind her, looking a bit protective. God did Jay hate Peter. "I-I wanted to talk to you though-"

"She's done with you Poin Dexter." Jay chimed in, shrugging simply behind Emma to the frat looking boy.

"Jay!" Emma snapped, glaring over her shoulder at him and back at Peter.

Peter shook madly and couldn't form him words, "Y-you. YOur?! Your dumping me for this loser?" he pointed at Jay and then rolled his eyes, "Or is it Sean? Are you going back to that juvenile?"

"Both." Jay answered for her, getting Peter more confused

"Jay! Go away!" Emma tried to shove him away. It was cute watching her think she was strong enough.

"Fine." Jay said, rolling his eyes and finally turned, leaving the two alone.

He waited though, in his classic old civic. He played some tunes and he tried to watch through his window at the Dot with Emma in it. Peter still seemed angry, Jay was just making sure if he had to go back in or not but Emma seemed to have it in control. Soon enough, Peter had stormed out of the Dot and Jay tried not to chuckle, turning down the radio. He swore he saw Peter crying.

Emma came out a few moments later and Jay turned his keys and drove over, stopping infront of her. It was beginning to rain and when she saw him pull up she sighed and went in, "I really hurt him." she muttered, looking down at her lap.

"That dork?" Jay asked, driving back to the parking lot so they could just park and talk alone. "Please. He's done worst things to other girls .Your own best friend if I heard right." he raised an eyebrow.

Emma bit the end of her tounge but nodded. That was VERY true.

"You okay?" Jay asked more seriously now as she turned to look at him and nodded and he did so back before leaning in and couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss her, and he did, passionately. Emma whimpered a bit, not having kissed him for a long time like this, so hungerily and just them alone. She kissed back, letting him tounge enter and teased hers back against his as he growled low in his throat.

His strong hand was on her arm while he kissed her until it slid down and he moved his other hand over to her too to grab her and lift her up and over to him. She smiled a little against his lips and now sat on his lap, straddling him immediately as she playfully bit his lower lip and his mouth dropped, shutting his eyes tighter.

"Emma" he warned til opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Don't do things you won't finish."

Emma felt it, him hard already and she _really wanted _to with him. He showed her everything else right? And he was so good at it. So this had to be something he was good at too. She couldn't beleive it herself, her, Emma Nelson, Miss nature Freak, was a bit of a horny sex addict when it came to Jay. Sean too, but Jay made her feel more...naughty?

"Well I'll finish it if you'd just start already," she taunted, rolling her eyes playfully and giggled but yelped when he grabbed her hips down, his hardness pushing up more into her heat under her skirt. Gotta remember to ALWAYS wear skirts now..

Emma panted a bit, straddling him and he shut his eyes, groaning before he growled again and stopped her. He picked her up easily again and put her back in the passanger seat. Emma still was catching her breath and sat there, dough eyed and confused. "What the hell!" she said.

He smirked, starting the car once more and glanced back over to tease her, "Is Emma Nelson becoming a little nymphomaniac now?"

"Did Jay Hogart become a born again virgin?"

He laughed, and began driving, "I like to take my girlfriend out before I fuck her. Hows that?" he raised a cheeky eyebrow up at her.

Emma swallowed hard, sitting up slowly and putting on her seatbelt but felt her thighs tighten together. See? Jay made her feel like a bad, really bad girl.

Jay also had difficulty trying not to get so hard. He was finally going to get to be with Emma, more than he ever had. It wouldn't be just a 'fuck', it'd be so much more. She was going to be spending the night at his place tonight.

Meanwhile..

Sean stood with his friends at a car race spot. He did this, time to time. It was fun and good money and nobody knew cars like Sean Cameron.

He stood infront of his red car with it's front open as he checked its engine before the races. Some girls and his guy friends stood around, even some girls tried to flirt but he was a taken man.

Suddenly he heard a bark behind him, "Hey!"

Sean lifted an eyebrow before turning around, washing his hands on a white rag. Who was dumb enough to talk to him like that? Ofcourse, there stood Peter behind him. Right behind Peter was the BMW his Daddy got him. Sean had to snicker.

He nodded to the road, "Get out of here before I turn back around." he simply told Peter before turning back to his car and put down the front and turned back to still see Peter angerily standing there, but fear in his eyes.

It was taking his all to stand up to Sean. The guy had serious muscels but Peter was PISSED.

"Me, you, on the streets." Peter blurted out. He didn't even know why either, it was the only way to get out of a fist fight..he knew he wouldn't win that. The idiot actually thought he had a chance against Sean.

Some of Sean's friends and even strangers around laughed, eyeing the blonde rich boy. Was this a joke?

"You wanna race **me?**" Sean asked. This would be good. "I take it Emma told you about us." he slightly smirked.

"She's just confused. She'll figure out a future with me is better than a future with a highschool drop out mechanic loser." Peter said, while turning and opening his car door. Almost like he was running away.

Sean snickered, storming to his side of his vehicle, "See you at the finish line, Dexter."

Peter paused before shutting the door, watching Sean's engine roar and swallowed hard but wondered why the hell everyone was calling him Dexter now!? (Dork)

Meanwhile, with Jay and Emma, they now sat at Olive Garden, full and dinner finished. Check down.

"Want me to drive you home?" Jay smirked, seeing Emma looked almost sleepy after all that. She tried not to giggle, nodding and they got up.

When he drove her home, they sat in her driveway, Emma and Jay kissing furiously. I mean, it was so sweet of him, Emma had to give it to him. He made a good last minute Date and he wasn't even trying. A charmer without having to work for it. Jay sighed between the kiss, feeling her hands slowly but shakingly moving to his belt

"Emma." he pulled away slightly and stared into her eyes, "...doesn't have to be tonight."

She looked up at him, eyes big and brown, "But I want to."

He throbbed in his pants and almost hissed in pain. "I want to too but," he looked away, hoping he didn't sound TOO nice about this, "I want to wait. I want it to be good."

"We don't have to wait." Emma said, shaking her head, "I've lost it already, we don't need to take it slow." was she sounding too desperate? Point was she just REALLY wanted Jay to make her his, like Sean had last night.

..maybe she was becoming a nympho? Hmph..

"I don't want it slow." he declared.

Emma shivered and bit her lip.

"I want it perfect."

She reminded him, "but we've already done _other things."_

"Ya but not **that.** Trust me, you'll know when it counts." with that, he kissed her once more and smirked when he pulled away, "Night Greenpeace."

Emma was stunned but nodded, grabbing her purse and opened the door. SHe felt his eyes on her and she stood up slowly, her legs a bit shakey.

Did he have to torcher her? She shut the door, and went into her house.

Spike and Snake sat in the living room, watching a movie and smiled at her, "Hey Em. You've been gone a while."

A whole night and day. Had they seriously not noticed? Emma just bared a smile and nodded, heading for bed. Her heart was still pounding, thinking about Jay and she smiled shaking her head as she went down the stairs.

_**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy **_

When she turned on her light she gasped, seeing Sean sitting there on her bed, rubbing his hands on his jeans in a nervous way before he got up.

"Sean?" Emma softened and he stepped infront of her, a little tears in her eyes. Her heart fell, cupping his face, "Sean, what's wrong?"

From a far, cop sirens were heard.

"I hit someone Emma. I hit a man with my car."

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

(Bleeding love- Leona Lewis)


	4. The Fun Raiser Dance

**AllieB0524- Thanks for your reviews! And Jay didn't really turn her down, I mean he did say he wanted to wait, but not because he was being 'a nice guy', he even says it! Emma even knew he was doing it to torture her and play with her. He's fooled around with her before and now hes going to get the whole package soon so I think he's just building up the tension. he also told her he doesn't want to take it slow, he just wanted to it to be good ;) haha**

**Pinup95- Thanks your review too ! Always love new readers :) Jay and Emma was last chapter a bit so hope you liked it! LOTS MORE coming soon. : ) **

**I'm wondering if you guys actually want her to pick a guy in the end, or keep her with both because it makes it interesting? LET ME KNOW! **

"They think without a good lawyer, I'm going to get three years.. maybe more." Sean muttered to Emma across from him.

Emma looked heart broken, holding his hands in hers. He wore his jail blue jump suit, his charming wavy hair pulled back into a small bun.

"Sean.." she shook her head, "That's not fair."

"Emma I HIT someone. Almost killed them."

"But you didn't. He lived. He's got a broken arm, and you were the one who called for help."

"And I fled the scene! Do you know how bad that is?"

"Did you? Not like highschool teaches us the law or prepares us for situations like that. Maybe if we find out a good lawyer-"

"With what money?" Emma was taken back by his glare and snap and he sighed, looking down. It just..sucked, being locked up. Emma out there, he in here...for a long time.

"We can raise it." Emma said, a slow smile spreading across her face.

Sean smiled a little, giving her a look, "What's your brain conjuring up now?"

The next few days, Emma had really been putting her all into her idea of getting Sean out of jail. She looked horrible, miserably walking around the Degrassi gym among other helpers who were volunteering to set up the dance.

Emma was going to set up a raffle for Sean, to get him a **good lawyer. **

Manny sadly watched Emma while she leaned on the gyms bench, "babe I'm sorry this is all happening right now. Just when you got him back. But you got Jay right?"

Emma shrugged her left shoulder but nodded. If she didn't have Jay, she'd probably go crazy and vise versa if Jay was in jail, at least she had Sean. She couldn't imagine what would happen if it was the BOTH of them and she wasn't going to because they were such hot heads that it COULD happen, maybe.

Emma put down the box of party streamers, balloons and other things. This had to be a GOOD dance, and good raffle.

"Emma, where should this go?" Darcy asked her, standing with her other cheerleader friends and had the dance posters.

"All around the hallways Darcy" Emma said without rolling her eyes, "Have some girls hand them out at lunch."

They nodded and left, Manny also shook her head and smiled. Sometimes it was embarrassing being a cheerleader herself but she wasn't dumb like most the girls on the squad.

When they left, Emma noticed Darcy walk by Peter, smiling a little and Emma rolled her eyes shaking her head. Scumbag.

"I'm sorry I ever met that loser and dated him." Emma remarked back to Manny.

"Tried warning you sweetie." Manny couldn't help but taunt. What?! She hated him too! Peter was a creep.

Emma sighed, nodding but pouted, "I deserve it but Sean doesn't." she glared back the way Peter left, "Jay said Sean's going to probably get up to a year or two. Sean thinks three without a good lawyer. The guy survived, just a broken arm but Peter got 'a slap on the wrist'." Jay had said it earlier when he dropped her off at school, and he was totally right.

"Well Sean** is** older." Manny reminded, but it still didn't make it right. It was an accident and Peter provoked Sean to race him, but..Sean shouldn't of drove illegally like that on the streets, even if it was in 'honor' of Emma. The cops weren't going to understand that

"Hopefully tonight we get at least half of the money Sean would need to get out." mumbled Emma. He could go on bail if had the money, with strict rules and probation but Emma didn't think they could afford it on their own, and Sean didn't really have family nor was the asking for money type of guy.

"we will!" Manny said encouragingly.

That night, Emma wore her favorite little white mini dress, it was tight, but loose around her curves and silk. Her hair was long and curled but one side pushed back by bobby pins. She ended it with white high heels and stood in the lit up gym with Manny.

Liberty came over, mouth dropped, "Emma you look great!"

Emma bashfully smiled and looked down with a shrug. She wasn't impressing anyone, this was a dance for Sean for the money. But..she had invited Jay. He didn't reply with a definate yes though

"Em.." drifted Manny, trying not to blush or grin herself.

Emma looked up when Manny nodded towards the crowded doors. Jay stood there, face shaven, fitted black shirt, blue fit jeans. His eyes sparkled as he looked around the gym for _her_ and smirked when he found her until his eyes locked on her and his mouth opened a little in awe.

"When did he get so yummy?" Manny remarked, not always a big fan of Jay but the guy had really cleaned himself up. She wasn't a fan of bad boys, but grown up mechanics in their little highschool dance just for the girl he loved did the trick.

Emmas heart pounded did he stood and stopped infront of her, "Hi." she beamed, looking up at him with a slow smile.

"Hi." he repeated back teasingly before cornering his eyes at both Manny and Liberty eyeing him down. "Your friends have staring problems." he bluntly put it.

They both blushed and walked away as Emma shut her eyes for a second in embarrassment and giggled a bit as Jay grinned and grabbed her in his arms.

"Your not going to be in trouble for being at Degrassi?" Emma asked him worriedly.

"Nah.. I shouldn't be noticed for an hour and I'll probably be gone before that." he teased her, "You know I don't do dances right?"

Emma happily put her hands on the back of his neck, "But you do for me."

He growled playfully but nodded, leaning down and kissed her tenderly but longingly. It was the perfect night. Emma then felt horrible, having a good time here while Sean was stuck in prison and she frowned deeply, looking down.

"What?" Jay asked, tilting his head to catch her eye.

Before she could explain, Peter came over, cutting them off. Anger stirred inside of Emma as he spoke, "Thought this dance was for your other boyfriend?" he taunted.

Jay leaned by Emma's ear, pretending to whisper but taunted loudly as he glanced at Peter, "He has no idea how true that statement is."

Emma punched his chest lightly, smiling but then got back to Peter and glared before tightening her arms around Jay, "Get lost Peter."

He sneered.

"You heard the girl." Jay said, raising a daring eyebrow up at Peter to test him to come closer or say another word.

Peter, being smart for once, left. He shot over his shoulder while 10 feet away though, "Have fun getting knocked up by senior year by that criminal." he motioned at Jay and fled.

Jay clenched his jaw but didn't let him bug him. The idea of kids with Emma made him smirk, "Our kids would be cute."

Emma looked at him, giving him a look, "They'd be stubborn and mouthy as hell."

He chuckled, nodding.

That was true.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?" he asked, dancing slowly with her now to the song around them by Florence.

"Thankyou for coming."

_**And it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go**_

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me**_

_**And it's over  
And I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in **_

Jay and Emma banged into his apartment, her silk dress falling off quite quickly. She was lifted easily up into his arms, pushed up onto his kitchen counter.

He growled, pulling from their kiss and looking down at her toned tanned and tight body. He was an 18 year old mechanic, girls went crazy over him, but this 16 year old girl had his heart. Jay crashed his mouth to hers again, slipping his tounge inside, assaulting her tounge and she whimpered and kissed back, her arms around his neck.

She felt so naked, and slipped his jacket off his arms, dropping to the floor. She wore a strapless white lace bra and white thong. She honestly looked angelic and so soft to Jay. He wore his jeans and shirt still, his big strong hands gripping the sides of her panties and then ripped the down. Emma bit her lower lip smiling.

He carried her to his bedroom, dropping her onto his pillows and him over her, now naked himself. She had teased him for what seemed hours out in the kitchen, sucking him off the way she use to after he had played with her too. She seemed almost masterful now and he thought she was amazing before. She had almost made him come too soon, before they got this far but oh no, he needed to do _this._

She was so wet, and he was so hard and ready that when they fell into bed, he pushed right into her. Emma screamed out, clinging to him and he shut his eyes tight, "Fuck!" he held her tightly, but comforting, "baby I'm sorry." fuck, fuck, he was so excited. He just, with other girls they were always so ready and not..new ex virgins.

Emma panted, opening her eyes slowly with little tears but nodded. It started to feel okay. It was just a shock. He cupped her face, pulling her to look at him and carressed her hair behind her ear. She blushed a bit, smiling and shrugged, "I'm okay. Your..your big too." she rolled her eyes at herself and gave him another blush.

He chuckled, "Thanks for the compliment, but I'd rather no mentions of another guy while I'm with you." he groaned, feeling her hips slightly wiggle with him inside her and he looked down, pulling out slowly and back in. She gasped and moaned, staring up at him and he swallowed hard, watching his cock slide in and out of her again.

She clenched her teeth together, her fingers running through his hair and he hung his head low by her shoulder and kissed it as his hips drove against hers. "Faster!" she moaned, and he did what his girl asked. She gasped again, arching back a little more and he gripped her hips harder, pounding deeper. "Ohmygod, JAY!"

"harder, Em?" he challenged and she swallowed hard, eyes closed and head tossed back until she lifted it and nodded, looking back at him and he held her gaze, going harder, and faster and she fell back against the bed, crying out loud

All of a sudden her cellphone on the side of the night table rang, and she groaned when Jay slowed down. "Don't stop." she begged. He smirked. She ignored the phone, but as he slowed down but still fucked her, he picked her cell up and hung up on the person ringing her cell before going back to her, driving faster into her again as she gasped and gigged before she was coming again

"Your mine tonight." he said huskily into her ear, nibbling her ear.

All of the sensations over her body had her head thrown back , her eyes clenched shut and her mouth agape. "Oh god!" she gasped when she felt her body begin to ripple with the force of something she knew was coming. Her pulse pounded in her ears, her skin incredibly hot with beads of sweat pooling where their bodies did not touch.

Jay felt her inner muscles begin to clench at his cock. The force of it was mind blowing he was coming at the same time too. He kissed her deeply before pulling away and let out a long deep moan. Her body arched into his driving thrusts. She clung to him as if she would really fall from a cliff and not just the proverbial cliff of pleasure she was headed for. 

Emmas screaming orgasm echoed all the way through the living room.. Jay held her tightly and kept up his thrusts while feeling the heated rush of his own orgasm coming. It didn't take but a few more thrusts and her moaning and gasping to bring him his release.

He exploded inside of her, stiffened and held still within her. He jerked once more before he groaned and gasped for air. His sweaty body lay over hers as kisses resumed after he came and aftershocks rocketed pleasurable sensations from head to toe.

Emmas chest raised up and down quickly, catching her breath. Ok, so second time was REALLY fucking good. Not so painful. She couldn't wait to try with Sean again.

Moments passed as the two lovers now laid together, Jay on his stomach, head facing Emma who laid on her back curled up right next to him and his arm over her. He stared at her and she narrowed her eyes, giggling.

"So that counted right?" she teasingly asked, blushing a little.

He grinned and nodded before closing his eyes, "That counted."


	5. You Need To Give Up On Me

"You have to love one of them more than the other, Em!" insisted Manny, giggling wildly.

Darcy too was a little intrigued with the topic, though it was a total SIN to have over one partner, she still couldn't help but drool over Emma explaining her relationship with both Sean and Jay..who shared her..and were committed to only her.

Emma giggled back and looked up, shaking her head in deep thought, "No. I love them both." she said and sighed, "Equally."

"Well they are like twins." joked Liberty, sitting on the couch with Manny.

Emma denied that, "You may think they're a like, but they're far from. Just cause they have a rough exterior doesn't mean their twins."

"Emma," Manny couldn't top giggling madly, "You are living my DREAM."

"I can't believe you're getting away with it," Darcy admitted, "I mean, none of them get jealous of the other?"

"They both get _really _jealous." Emma admitted," but not of another anymore, I think they've agreed to their own terms with each other."

"Like the fact they share you now?" Manny asked, her mouth watering.

"Have a glass of water, Manny." taunted Liberty, rolling her eyes but smiling. "Emma, you've gotten yourself into quite a situation."

Emma pulled her knees to her chest while sitting on the floor and hugged them happily, "I've never felt so good in my life. I'm honestly head over heels for them both." she gasped happily, "And at our school dance?! We raised $1400 for Sean. That's more than enough! Snake had already planned to put down a few hundread."

"Do your...parents know yet?" Liberty asked, wincing a bit.

Emma too cringed, "Not yet. My moms always home so sees them both over..she's confused who I'm with and we had a talk about 'cheating' .. . I think she may think I'm having an affair behind Sean's back with Jay."

They roared with laughter. "When are you going to tell them!?" Darcy exclaimed.

"This is **my **business, and not everyone is going to accept it Darcy." Emma explained, "I'll tell them when I'm ready and when I know that this is a solid thing what me, Sean and Jay have."

"Like, a forever kinda thing?" asked Manny. Her eyes glazed over, "Em, I can't see either of them giving you up to the other or _anyone _for that matter any time soon. They're so in love with you. Sean's been yours since he laid eyes on you and I even see the change in Jay, all because of you." she was already convinced Emma was going to be Jay and Sean's girl forever. . or at least til Emma got bored, but who the hell would with that arrangement?

Emma blushed furiously, hoping that was true, because she wanted Jay and Sean both forever. What they had was good.

((((((******)))))

Parties at Spinner Masons house were something Degrassi waited dreadfully for and nobody who was anybody would give up the chance to attend. By the time Emma and Manny had been dropped off by Jay, the place was already packed.

"Classic Spin party." joked Jay.

"We should have arrived a little earlier," Emma sighed, taking in the number of people massed on the front lawn.

Manny rolled her eyes. "I was ready an hour ago but _somebody_ insisted on arriving late so that she could finish her assignment."

Emma grinned and shrugged. "It's an important assignment."

Also, was it weird to say she hated going out? She felt like she shouldn't, that she should stay curled up in her bed until Sean was out. She visited him again the other week..it wasn't long because he had let a cell mate get to him who was trying to yell at Emma through the visitation glass.. Sean punched him, and well, gaurds took Sean away. Prison was getting to both he and Emma. Jay could even see how depressed Emma was getting without him.

"Due in _three weeks_!" Manny shot back, pushing past couples that were very close to engaging in activities illegal in public. "My God, parties at this place end up resembling an orgy!" she groaned, feeling sick to her stomach and didn't miss when she was one of these girls. She tugged one away from a guy, "Wear protection!"

Emma and Jay both laughed out loud and entered further into the party as Spinner found his way to them and teased Manny, "Did you bring any?"

"Ew." Manny stated, rolling her eyes at her ex and walked off.

Emma giggled, and Spinner frowned to her and Jay, "What'd I do!?"

"She thinks you're disgusting," Emma reiterated. Jay chuckled while standing behind her."Although, come to think of it, she _did_ call you sweet only a few hours ago."

"Really?" His face brightened up and Emma rolled her eyes smiling. Couldn't Spin let his Manny crush go? He lost that chance years ago didn't he?

"Wait for it." Jay whispered in Emma's ear. Emma looked confused but then turned to watch Spinner go to Manny who was by all her friends.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Emma told Jay.

But then, Manny tore from her friends and went to dance with him. Emma's mouth dropped and Jay smirked, "Don't underestimate my skills on sexual attraction."

"Tension." corrected Emma, eyeing Manny with Spinner and nervous for her best friend. Her and Spinners break up was hard because Manny had fell for Spinner who promised not to hurt her, and he did. He lied to her about the shooting, the shooting that involved her and his own friends..but since then? Sexual tension

"Attraction." Jay shot back, "Tension means one kiss and they'd be over it. Attracted to someone means you won't be able to stop wanting them, because they're so attractive." his hair carressed through Emma's hair from behind and he stared down at her, "Attraction leads to bigger things."

Emma smiled shaking her head. Jay was a charmer, and right. On the dance floor, Manny made out heavily with Spinner.

(((((*****)))))))))

"Sounds like it was fun." Sean told Emma on the phone that Sunday. She had gone over her whole week and weekend with him. He was barely speaking, so did the talking. She just missed him so much it hurt.

She sighed unhappily, "Nothings fun without you here."

"Jay seems to be taking care of you."

"Like you would do the same, Sean." she sat up on her bed, hearing the odd emotion in his voice. "Sean you're starting to scare me. It's getting to you, being in there."

"Ofcourse it is Emma. I'm not.." he sighed just as unhappily too, "I'm not gonna _make it _in here."

"Don't say things like that," Emma's voice cracked, her eyes watering, "I'll visit you more. Your-"

"Emma-"

"Your court hearing is soon, we got you a** really** good lawyer-"

"Emma!" he finally said louder, the anger and aggravation in his voice clear as day and she gasped a little, holding the phone tighter.

Why was she suddenly filled with a nerve wrecked feeling? Her heart stuck in her throat.

"Em," now his voice was filled with agony, "I don't want you to visit anymore, not after what happened."

"That _stupid _cell mate of yours? Sean, who cares ! I can handle it. The guards are always around-"

"Emma, **don't** come back here."

Emma's mouth fell, the water slipping from her eyes.

"A-and, don't call.. okay? I'm so _sorry _Emma but it makes things worst for me. I'm dying in here, and you don't deserve my shit. I fucking love you but..."

"But _what?"_ Emma choked out

"Don't cry baby-"

"What are you saying to me right now, Sean?!"

"I want you to be with Jay!" he paused. "**Just **Jay. Okay? You need to give up on me. I'm just.. I'm a loser."

Emma felt an arrow shoot right through her heart.

"I** can't** stand knowing I'm the reason you're unhappy right now. I can't be with you when I'm in this hell hole, Em. **You **can't be with a guy like me whose locked up in here."

"But-but what if you get out?"

"I highly doubt it, Emma. I messed up bad...But if I do, you know I'll come find you. I always do."

Emma shut her eyes, sniffed and tried to be strong. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"Emma-"

Emma slammed her phone down, hanging up on him and choking on her tears as she did so and dove into her pillows. She cried her heart out, literally. How could he break her heart like this?

(((((******))))))

It was the next following week and Emma had gone to Jays. She was still upset and still hadn't ran out of tears. He carressed her hair as her head laid on his chest. She shook and cried and he clenched his jaw hating to see her this way.

When she had finally cried out all the tears she could tonight, she had passed out. He kept holding her and muttered, "Cameron, you idiot."

If she hadn't of had Jay, he would of sworn she'd be crying on the ground in her room still.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he too finally slept. Emma wouldn't be happy unless she was with the both of them, it went vise versa if Jay tried to leave her too. How could Sean do this to her?

These guys were her everything.


	6. We're Crazy About You

"Fucking hell" Emma muttered in between hurling. For the past two weeks all she had been doing was upsetting herself so much over this break up with Sean, that she's been making herself sick with stress. She spat into the toilet one last time then stood up and turned to face Manny who'd been standing behind her holding her long black hair out of her face.

"That's the third time this week." Manny remarked, wrinkling her nose "I hope I don't get your stomach bug."

"Sorry I'm so gross." Emma snapped, and Manny blinked at her moodynes. Emma was always snapping at her nowadays. And it wasn't just since Sean got arrested.

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry Manny, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't feel great at the moment." .

It was math class period now, and Emma returned and slouched into her seat she felt something hit her in the back. She spun round quickly and noticed a scrunched up piece of paper lying at the foot of her chair. She lent down to pick it up, pretending she needed something from her bag.

_Can we talk after class?- Peter._

Emma turned around to see Peter looking at her back. She scoffed and turned around. Suddenly her stress level seemed high again because she wanted to puke again.

She ignored, and turned back around, biting her lower lip.._._

Suddenly, she jumped up from her seat. Ms. Kwan looked at Emmaa in a questioning annoying way, but it was all she could do not to barf then and there. She ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out. After she had finished she walked over to the mirror mounted on top of the sink. She looked pale and tired. She walked slowly back to the classroom feeling slightly better but really embarrassed. When she entered the classroom everyone looked up at her and it was clear they had all been whispering about her.

Ms. Kwan had handed out some work to do and came over with a sheet for her.

"Are you all right?" the teacher asked. It was clear to her from Emma's flushed and tired face that she had just thrown up

"I'm fine. " Emma insisted, annoyed with the teacher for bringing even more attention to the fact she had just thrown up. Ms. Kwan didn't look convinced but she walked off to the other side of the classroom to stop some jocks in baseball jackets throwing spit balls.

Emma avoided _everyones _eyes as she slowly went back to sit back in her seat. The pair of eyes she didn't see glued onto her from the back, was Alex's. Alex and Jay were good friends now, and she snuck a text to him while no one saw.

_**Lex: Your girls throwin' up quite a few times this mornin, Hogart. Mornin sickness? ;) Jk. **_

_Jay almost instantly replied.._

_**Jay: What the fuck?**_

_Up front, Emma jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. Jay. She swallowed hard, and tried to ignore it after she saw his first text, and it got her feeling nervous again._

_Oh no. Oh shit._

_**Jay: You sick?**_

_**Jay: you there? Answer me. How long have you been sick?**_

_**Jay: It's not...I mean, we're safe all the time right? **_

_**Jay: Em, text me back. Please. Come on, you're killin me here GP.**_

_((((((((******))))))))_

Emma was standing outside the school waiting for her mom when she spotted Jay's orange car pulling round the corner. He leaned out the window.

"You going to get in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had that look that basically read 'you can't hide from me'.

"Whatever" she replied as she clambered in. She lent back and sighed. She felt permanently tired nowadays and had gained at least 3 pounds even though she had just spent the last fortnight puking her guts out every 5 minutes. How did that make sense?

She hoped Sean was as miserable as she was right now.

"We're going to the Doctors" Jay said, "We should-"

"I'm not **pregnant, **Jay!" she yelled at him, getting emotional now and looked away when he looked at her, catching the tears burn her eyes.

"Em. Emma.'" he softened, and tangled his fingers into hers until she looked back, "I just want you to go to the Doctors. You're clearly sick, and I'm worried about you."

His steal blue eyes gazed so lovingly into hers, that in a trance, she nodded back. She smiled softly when he did and she tangled her fingers more through his, and he held hers tighter.

(((*))

Emma sat on the clinic bed as Jay waited in the waiting room. She wore a blue paper patient gown and after getting a 'urine sample' gross, the Doctor came back in.

He smiled politely, "Emma, I'll give you a call when the results are in."

Emma smiled back, uneasily thought, and slipped off the bed to go change back into her clothes. When she did, she went out the door slowly, catching Jay's eye who sat in the waiting room with a loud family and kids trying to make him play blocks.

He caught her gaze, and she laughed a little, Jay looked so tense while a kid barely 3 years old was trying to talk to him.

"Come on," Emma giggled, pulling him along and he drove her home.

"You want me to come by tomorrow? I'm meeting up with Spin for a guys night but.. I can come by later?" Jay asked when he parked in her driveway.

She grinned happily over to him as she opened the door and nodded, "You can come by if you want. As long as you're a good boy at the party."

Jay chuckled, shaking his head and watched her close the door, and go inside. Did she think he'd touch another girl after getting the girl of his dreams? Hell no.

(((**)))

That night, Emma laid in bed, alone, and trying to call for Sean again at the prison.

"Sorry Ma'am, he's not accepting your call tonight." the officer on the other end said.

Emma's heart burned and she swallowed hard, "Ok. Thank you.' with that, she hung up.

Jay. At least she had Jay. She wished she told him to of stayed tonight. With that thought, she texted him, and he came just minutes after her beck and call. He had snuck in her window, and the two laughed quietly as he crawled over her into her bed.

They should of been focusing on sleeping, but, how could you with Jay Hogart next to you in bed?

_"_Should we be doing this with your..scare today?" he worded it slowly, and Emma just kissed him harder to shut up. Soon enough, it worked, and his hand had found its way up her shirt.

She jerked in surprise at the contact. His mouth opened against hers and his thumb, now on her chin, pulled her mouth open for his assault. His tongue thrust its way into her mouth without asking but she couldn't help but moan at the taste of him. His mouth didn't ask, but rather took. She was in a daze, still scared from her 'scare' today and turned on by the man before her. He was taking control and she couldn't help but responsed and love it. He could take her mind off anything.

"I love you." he panted between the kiss and she nodded eargly back, "I love you too, Jay."

She moved without thought closer to his body, bringing her hour glass body against his more full, lean body. Jay growled deep in his throat when he felt her response. His hands moved down her back and stopped to cup her ass through her skirt. He squeezed and rubbed and she moaned, shifting and encouraging him to continue as she felt her nipples harden against her blouse.

His fingers bunched in her skirt and slowly began to pull her skirt up as his tongue conquered her mouth. She moved restlessly against him, wanting him to move faster and harder. Wanting him to expose her body. She moaned at his touch, her panties becoming soaked as his huge hands finally pulled her skirt up and around her waist. Those big hands now cupped her bare ass. He groaned and gripped her ass tighter when he realized she was only wearing a thong.

She'd be the death of him.

"Can't believe you're fucking mine." he said, amazed, and she blushed hard to then gasp when he gripped his fists around her thong, and ripped it right down and off her. When he came back, she already wrapped her legs around him and the cried out when he thrusted right inside her.

Soon, their love making turned into fucking like maniacs. I mean, today had been a stressful day, and they both missed another and Jay knew how to turn Emma into a bad girl.

Her body writhed under him - her firm globes bouncing in rhythm with Jay's thrusts while she clawed his back or the sheets. Her parents, strangley, didn't seem to hear a thing even though Emma was almost screaming. Jay had to shut up her up by kissing, or covering her mouth with his hand.

Emma seemed to try and thrust back when she could, but then Jay would move his hips just so or pick up the pace of his fucking and again Emma would be helpless beneath his body, climaxing faster and harder.

Finally, Jay stiffened up and he rammed himself deep into Emmas cunt, groaning. "Oh fuck, EM!" he gasped. His ass cheeks clench and then his balls began to jerk and Emma knew he had really come cause she could feel it explode in her.

He panted, like he'd never come like that before, and Emma believed it. If they weren't scared of pregnancy before, they should be now.

A look of pure contentment crossed Emma's face and then quickly morphed into the contorted face of a woman experiencing an incredible orgasm and then Emma seemed to have a seizure, wrapping her arms and legs tight around Jay's body and sobbing, "YESSSSSSS!" before they both collapsed into a heaving pile of limbs.

Laying completely still, they slowly but loudly caught there breaths. Jay finally slipped off Emma and revealed her body completely, her legs widespread, panting. She was a beautiful site to him and he pulled her into his body, holding on to her all night as she clung to him too.

If this was Jay's baby, she was sure he'd stick by her side- wait, why was she thinking this? She's NOT pregnent.

**(((*)))**

The next day was a Saturday and Emma and Manny had planned to go to the mall to go get their dresses for the school dance that was in afew weeks. They had already had their eye on a dress, and had to try it on once more before they bought it.

Manny came out, squeeling happily,but Emma, Emma came out groaning unhappily, "It doesn't fit! Manny I tried this on two weeks ago! How could it not fit me?!"

Manny noticed Emma panicking, and that was never good, "Here, just..suck it in!" Manny went behind her, and the clerk from the fitting room door came over to help with the zipper.

Emma cringed, and whimpered as both woman struggled to zip Emma up. "All you eat is fruit! How would you gain!?" Manny asked, giving up breathless.

"Maybe you're pregnant." taunted the clerk, unhappy that she knew this dress wasn't going to sell now, and turned to leave the girls gawking the way she left

What a bitch!

(((*)))

Meanwhile, Jay Hogart sat at the ravine. He honestly just went there out of old times sake, it was where he went to think.

Spinner came over and happily punched his arm, "Dude, you came! Major party." he pointed behind him where obviously a party was going on, music blasting, and teenagers getting into trouble with drinking and hooking up.

Jay just nodded and sighed, sipping his beer. Something was up with Emma, and he knew it. It was eating up at him, not knowing what, and he just wanted to help her. He loved her..

"Hey Hogart." purred a voice, Amy, and she swayed on over to them.

((*)))

"I can't believe she thought I was pregnant" Emma said for the 50th time as she remembered how earnest the woman's face had been at the mall.

Emma looked at Manny, sitting next to her on her bed, and noticed Manny looking nervous now, and avoiding her eyes.

Emma's's mind was racing. She knew she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be! But it was kind of strange that she had gained weight, she was always throwing up, she felt tired the whole time. She also was having sex with two different guys. OH GOD

"I know I'm not pregnant but if you want I'll prove it." Emma said. She'd do a test. Damn waiting for the Doctors call!

"I didn't say anything." Manny insisted, but it was on her mind. Emma was doing everything Manny did when she was pregnant with Craigs kid.

Emma scoffed and got up, "I said I'll buy a pregnancy test from the drugstore to prove that I'm not pregnant." she said annoyed. And off they went

((*)))

Back at Mannys house now, she and Emma snuck up to the upstairs bathroom.

"Turn around" Emma ordered Manny. She turned around in a 360 degree circle. "I mean so you're not facing me!" She opened the test, having already read all the instructions.

3 minutes later she couldn't do it...

The test said it'd be ready by now, but Emma just couldn't do it. "I-I have to go."

"EM!" Manny called, but Emma dashed out of there.

((*))

When Emma dragged herself into her house, the phone was ringing and she sighed, wondering over to it and sat on her couch.

Emma: Hello?

Sean: Em?

Emma's breath stopped: Sean?

Sean sighs happily: Em, god..I miss you.

Emma: You...you can't say that stuff to me. I told you you can't break my heart anymore. You can'tdo this to me again-

Sean: I know. I'm an idiot. I try to stay away from you for your own good, but I can't. I don't have the power. I wish you did.. but we're both bad at this. I'm crazy about you. I miss you like hell, Em. I was...in a bad state when I said those things to you. You have to know that.

Silence.

Emmasnuffles and he sadly huffs: God Emma, I'm so sorry.

Emma: I miss you a lot.

Sean: You're with Jay though right?

Emma: Of course.

Sean: Good. He needs to keep an eye on you. I heard you weren't feeling good...

Emma: God, do you and Jay have stalkers following me or something?

Sean laughs: Or something. Em?

Emma: Hmm?

Sean: I love you. No matter what.

Emma gulped hard. Her heart pounded. Her palms were sweaty. It's like he **knew.**

Sean: I'm sorry I called late. I just needed to hear your voice. Prisons been...tough. Call me tomorrow though?

Emma: I will. I love you

Sean: Love you too. Forever.

With that, they hung up, with large grins across their faces. Emma rolled over on her couch, and cuddled her pillow. She was glad Sean didn't mean what he said, he was emotional like that sometimes. She fell asleep dreaming of him, and a bit of Jay too. Ok. Maybe both. Can you blame a girl?

She knew their rule though. No sex at the same time. Too bad.

Emma shook her head and rolled the other way on her bed now, waking up from her sex dream. This is what got her in this mess in the FIRST place.

(((((((((*******))))))

Meanwhile with Jay, Amy wouldn't get off his back. He could smell vodka on her breath and wondered how much she had had to drink.

He reached down and tried to pry her fingers out of his belt-loops, but her grip was very tight. "Do you mind?" he asked calmly.

She ignored his words and threw her free hand around his neck, pulling his head down a little. "You once told me I was the hottest girl you knew." Amy pressed her lower body against his suggestively.

"I don't believe I did," he answered, his eyes searching the party for Spinner. He was going to say his goodbye, and go. Maybe he could sneak back to Emma's, and into her window.

Amy looked thrown off for a second, but she recovered quickly. "Well, you'll just have to pretend you did," she announced. Before Jay could react, she turned around so that her back was against his front, and began grinding against him.

Jay took hold of her waist to push her aside but she quickly threw her hands back and locked them around his neck, holding him captive. Jay pushed her aside. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." His voice was fierce. "You can go throw yourself at any other person at this party, but you can consider me off-limits."

She looked **pissed **now. "It's all because of _Emma Nelson, _ isn't it?" she spat. "That slut just has a thing for bad boys!"

Jays nose flared, his blood boiling, but he nervously looked around knowing Emma wasn't ready to tell everyone she was with two guys. Nobody would understand.

"Everyone knows!" Amy snapped,but what she meant was mostly everyone in his 'clique' knew, because Alex told Towerz and only Amy. It got under Jay's skin though.

Amy scoffed, watching as Jay sent her one spiteful glare, and stormed off.

She didn't understand it. What did Emma, tree hugger, Nelson have that she didn't?

His heart.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Yikes! and YAY! I'm back! Sorry guys I totally didn't know where I was going with this story, it was so made to be only smutt but I liked the way it was going. What do you wish for to happen next? Does Emma just have the flu? Is she prego? Whose baby? Or maybe it could be cancer!? .. dun dun DUN. REVIEW now!**


	7. Big Problem

"Em! Door!" called Manny. She heard nothing, and scoffed. "Emma!"

A door opened, and slowly, Emma came down the stairs to stop in her tracks. The person who came in the door, dropped his duffle bag.

"Em.."

Emma stopped mid way on the stairs, her mouth dropped, heart pounding. Sean Cameron, was standing at her door.

And my god he had gotten (if possible) more built.

Emma squealed and ran down the rest of the way and he laughed, moving his arms out and taking a few more steps towards the stairs she came down from. At the second last step, she flew into his arms, hugging him tight as hard as he held her.

"Geez, Em. God I missed you." he sighed, eyes closed, caressing her hair. She could almost feel his heart pounding against her own chest.

She leaned back just a bit, to lean down and kiss him, hard. Passionately. He made a noise at the back of his throat and kissed her back.

From the kitchen, Manny came in, holding a peanut butter sandwich. She went to take a bite to stop and stare in awe.

"SEAN!?"

Both the two pulled away from another, Sean smirking and Emma blushing madly as he slid her back carefully on the floor.

"Your back." Manny said with a sly grin, knowing she ruined a moment. "How the heck did they let you out?"

Emma paused, and turned back to Sean. Manny was right. He was suppose to be in prison for actually, well, a long time. "How did they let you out?"

Sean now frowned, rather deeply, and tried to explain but was loss of words. He cringed, looking down, and Emma could just feel a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Sean, what did you do?"

((((((((*****))))))

Sean, Emma, Jay and Manny now sat on the couch. Well, Manny and Emma sat on the couch, Sean sat on the coffee table in front of the couch to be face to face with Emma as he told her this, and Jay, well he leaned on the wall, arms crossed and looking pissed.

"You moron." Jay snapped.

"I did what I had to do." Sean glared, narrowing his eyes. He turned back to Emma, agony in his eyes, "I couldn't be in there anymore, Em. I know what I did was..wrong-" he choked up a bit, looking down and clenched his jaw, "but I knew I'd die in there if I stayed another week."

Emma's eyes teared up, remembering seeing the bruise on Sean's eye weeks ago and how his cell mate always wanted to fight him. She heard about bad cafeteria fights as well in the prison. Even the guards were said to be rough on prisoners. "Sean I don't blame you." she cupped his face and he melted at her touch, shutting his eyes and lifted his hand to touch hers.

He just wanted to be alone with her, for at least two minutes.

"Because you don't get what he did." Manny spoke up.

Emma and Sean turned to her where she sat beside Emma. "Em, a 'connection' got him out. Some guy he didn't know? A **powerful **guy?" Manny was shocked Emma hadn't added it all up yet.

"You said he only wanted you to pay him back your bail out?" Jay asked Sean.

Sean nodded, swallowing hard, looking back at Emma who was still clueless. "That or..do some.." he avoided everyones eyes. "Favors."

"That means mafia man." Jay confirmed.

Sean stayed quiet, and looked like he already knew. Emma looked at him, shocked.

"Sean you made a deal with the..the **devil!?**" she got up, now angry as hell! No pun intended, "Sean what if they come after you?! What if you can't pay?! What favors?! Drug deals?! Hits?" Was that stuff really REAL!?

He nodded, standing up, "You're right. I shouldn't be here." he swallowed, "I'll move. Go somewhere." he looked at Emma desperately and took a step closer, "I said nothing about you, they don't know you a-and I can't afford them to. Maybe I'll go find Tracker, stay with him. I'll try to send you letters if I can-"

Emma shut her eyes tight, shaking her head. "W-what?" she asked, breathless, and feeling like she was going to go crazy. "Sean, you get out of prison, come back, to only tell me you have to leave **for good?!"**

"I'd scratch that 'they don't know Emma' off your list." Jay said, peaking out the window and seeing a black car across the street, watching the house.

They all rushed over, and looked, eyes widening.

Emma turned to Sean, "You-you have to run."

Sean's eyes were now bulged out and he started to panic, running his fingers tightly through his hair and cursed, "Fuck!" he turned, paced, and went back to Emma, "No." he shook his head, "I can't do it now. They know where you live."

Jay couldn't help but agree, "They'll be watching anything connected to you."

"Ya Jay, I know." sneered Sean, snapping at him. Jay raised his eyebrows. That's the kind of respect he got after putting up with Emma's broken heart because of him for the past month or two?

"Wait.." Emma drifted, now staring down at her feet and realising something, "They're watching...**all **of us?"

Both Sean and Jay nodded at her, furrowing their eyebrows, wondering what part she didn't get. Manny on the other hand, whispered, "Uh oh." her and Emma shared a look, like they knew a secret

The guys looked confused, and Emma bit her lip, putting her hand on her flat stomach. She looked like she was about to be sick, until she finally spoke. "I'm pregnant."

**Review the chapter guys! Or I won't go on. That's the deal! lol. I'm thinking about making this like the movie 'savages', where Emma, Jay and Sean go to California, to run from the mafia, and live together, with Emma and the baby. Then some more messed up drama! Review for more though!**


	8. The Big C

Emma's point of view...

So that's how it happened, this is how me, Jay, and Sean ended up in **California. **The big C. We ran out of the country, and who knows if the mafia was still after Sean or not. Either or, he still 'owed' them.

Jay wasn't going to come at first. It was confusing, since I told him I was going with Sean. I loved Sean, and of course I'd go anywhere with him, but that didn't mean I wanted to leave Jay. I couldn't let the mafia hurt sean or my baby, that's all. . and away from Degrassi, wouldn't be so bad. I always secretly wanted to leave anyways. Now our baby won't be in danger. I say our, because I don't know if its Jay or Seans yet. We kind of don't care, we love her all the same. Yup. It's a girl.

So, Jay had thought I was going with Sean, which he thought meant the baby wasn't his and that I didn't love him. I told him that wasn't true at all, that I wanted him to come with us, us meaning me and the baby. Jay wouldn't come if I said it would be for Sean. Him and Sean actually weren't on speaking terms for a while, even on the flight to California. It wasn't until I ended up at the hospital that the two put their differences aside because the stress was getting to me. They wanted to know who was the father, and I just couldn't do that; it'd mean letting one of them go..which I didn't want to do, call me selfish, but I wanted them both. They admitted they didn't want to let me go either, so, until the babies born, we're sticking to the Semma and Jemma thing . . but when she's born, I'm going to have to pick whose Daddy, and whose Uncle.

So, we ended up going to Cali, and while there, with only 5000 from the three of us combined, we were job less. It was one day while we were basically living in a motel, that Jay was getting high on the beach across from our Vacancy, that he asked Sean a question, that would make us **rich.**

**And I mean ****rich.**

So Jay says to Sean, "So where do you think the best cannabis in the world comes from?"

And Sean answers ".. Easy. Afghanistan."

Ding! That was the moment we got rich. Now I'm not down for illegal things, but right now we're desperate, and you know what? In California, it's not illegal, that's my way around it at least. And I do love my plants don't I?

So, business starts running. Sean has joined the army, which I wasn't keen on for quite a while, since it was dangerous, but he insisted he picked the part time employment, which meant only gone away 5 months a year. So, he enlisted, under a fake name of course so the mafia back home didn't finally track him down, and he got in. He was after all in incredible shape, and the president is desperate for more men.

We got the fake ID for Sean from some guy we were told about at a down market shop, who also knew a friend who'd be into our 'business'. So he hooked us up with a big dealer down in California. The big dealers name was, John, who also told Sean where to go for the best seeds.

So, Sean goes and smuggles back the finest seeds, and he and Jay grow them. John deals it. And we get paid THOUSANDS.

We live in this huge summer house on the beach now, giving us all the privacy we want. THATS how much money we are making. Yes, I mean we. I help sometimes feed the plants and water them and if something's wrong and a crop dies, Sean goes to me since I know lots about plants. And Jay? Well, he impressed me, because he actually knew his buisness when it came to dealing. He made sure we were never ripped off, and John got his fair share of cut too for dealing for us. We only grow. We try to keep it clean.

And the baby? I was almost 8 months pregnant now. Sean was away on another run to Afghanistan, and Jay was picking up Spinner from the airport. Seems he wanted in on the action once Jay told him how good it was.

And Manny too moved to LA to be an actress, and we meet up time to time. She still can't believe that this is what it all come down to. Me, pregnant, with both Sean and Jay, and them turned into Californias biggest cannabis business owners. . Nobody had weed like them.

They didn't care about the weed though. They cared about me, and our baby.

Did I talk to my parents? No. I didn't want them to get hurt, and this is my own life now, with my guys, and my baby.

Maybe one day I'll go back home.. but now? I'm happy as can be.

((**))

NO ONES POINT OF VIEW...

On a beautiful day like today, it was only natural to keep all the door open in their beach house. Emma wa sitting on the counter, wearing a beautiful white sun dress that flowed nicely over her baby bump. She had gotten so big, but not that fat! Thank god..

She tilted her head, wondering what Jay was doing on the couch. He had his 'thinking' face on, almost glaring at the lap top on his lap. Emma had to even smirk and jumped down the counter and walked over to him.

As she passed, he looked up, concentration quickly leaving his face to now a big smug smirk as he quickly grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him. He grabbed the back of her head and locked his lips with hers. She kissed back, her hands on his chest before pulling away and letting him pull her onto his lap.

Even pregnant, she wasn't that heavy, and he liked to put his arms around her anyways to feel the bump and baby kick.

Jay and Emma still fucked. It was natural, didn't hurt the baby. Only Sean got creeped out by sex while Emma pregnant, but Jay couldn't keep his paws off. Sometimes it was frustrating for Emma though, that even though she got it from Jay, when Sean came home, he still wouldn't. As..well, slutty as it sound, she liked sex with the both of them and she got really emotional thinkin he just didn't want to have sex with her, but it was fear of hurting the baby. Sean just didn't want to risk it. That didn't mean he didn't take her out to beautiful dinners though when he came home, or give her expensive jewllery from wherever he was last.

Not that it was about the money though. It wasn't. It was nice, but it wasn't.

Emma moved Jay's lap top to the coffee table by them before she laid back in his arms on the couch. He seemed stiff, until he softened when her body relaxed to his. She could tell something was bothering him lately, but he wouldn't telll her. He and Sean would sometimes keep secrets from her, and it pissed her off royally.

She sniffed, "Did you smoke in the house?"

"you sound like a mother already." Jay smirked, huskily whispering in her ear as his hands swayed up her big round tummy, to her now VERY large breasts from pregnancy.

She tried to ignore it, stopping his hands, and looked over her shoulder at him. "You said you'd stop. We need to sell it, not smoke it."

"sorry." he admitted, frowning, and glancing at the lap top. "Drugs are suppose to be bad, but in a bad, bad world, it's good." he noted.

Emma followed his gaze, and asked, "What's wrong?"

He itched the back of his head, and sat up. AS he did, she got off him and sat next to him as he opened up the computer again. Emma looked where he pointed at his email box, and clicked on avideo link that popped up quickly.

Both girls looked at the screen to a video showing lots of blood and severed heads surrounding it, with a person walking around.

Emma went pale. "This isn't funny."

Silence.

"Who sent this?"

"Don't you think I'd be be gone to the cops if I knew?" Jay asked her. She looked back at him, a little afraid. "hey," he whispered, leaning in and kissed her temple. "We'll figure it out. And we got the guns in the safety remember? From Sean?"

"I don't like guns." Emma confirmed, looking back sickly at the video and put her hands on her belly protectively, biting her lip.

the video started to show bodies hanging from the walls with no head. A man lifted up a head and kicked it before the video stopped on his masked face, leaving Jay and Emma both clueless on who it could be.

Two seconds later a message came up.

**'THESE GUYS WERE STUPID. BE SMARTER.**

**DON'T MAKE US GO LIVE :(**

**WE NEED TO TALK.**

**TIME AND PLACE COMING...!'**

Emma stood up straighter. "Where's Sean, isn't he still in Afganastan?" she asked, a little breathlessly. If not for morning sickness an hour ago, she was sure she'd puke now.

"No, Africa, some place saving Africans," Jay joked, but eyes still wearily staring at the screen. Jay would do ANYTHING to protect his girl and baby, his or not, because this was his family, but . . .that video was fucked up. They were dealing with big time criminals. But why?

"He said he was going to be gone three weeks," Emma said, hyperventilating. Jay noticed it, and finally looked over, frowning and getting up. Emma gave him alook as he came over and put his hands on her waist.

"Let's get some air." He guided her outside, to the beach.

((*))

The next day, Emma was dressed in a dark blue tank top and black skirt, sitting with Jay on the floor, playing cards when they heard a honk. Jay sipped a beer, with a small grin, as Emma gasped and got up.

"It's Sean!" she was sure of it. The baby was kicking REALLY hard today.

(*)

Sean's jeep closed shut, and he jumped out of it. She wrapped her arms right around him, hugging him tight as he did so back, but not TOO tight.. He grinned, dimples shining and all, his big strong arms wrapping around her. Army had made him cut his hair short, but now since he was back, it had already grown mid length again (The way she liked it.)

"How's my baby?" Sean asked, dropping his army colored duffle bag to his side and bent down to put his hands on Emma's big belly, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"**Our **baby." taunted Jay, coming over. He thought by now Sean would of gotten use to saying 'our'. Jays only been bugging him about it for 7 months now.

"Can't you ask me how *I* am?" Emma asked Sean playfully, as he stood back up. He slapped hands with Jay and pulled Emma back into his arms.

Sean cupped her face, and teased quietly, "How are you?" without a reply, but with a smile, she kissed him as he kissed her, quite passionately. Jay stood there, and rolled his eyes away. Odd thing was? He was getting use to this. Sharing her with another guy. At least they both knew the other was as madly and deeply inlove with her as the other.

"Good to be home." sighed Sean happily, letting Emma take his hand so she could guide him back in the house.

He hated being away, seeing **things **a solider does, but it was worth it for his family and other citizens too I guess.

((*))

"Place looks good!" Sean says, remembering how it looked from when he left 4 months ago.

"Thank you," Ema said still smiling and Jay nodded.

"You're welcome," Jaysaid and Emma smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up, you're a jerk," she said before looking at Sean, pulling away from Jay as he tried to grab her. "He didn't do anything!" she giggled, then turned to the stove to make dinner.

"I know, I know," Sean said looking at his plants. They were perfect as crop could be.

Meanwhile, before dinner, Sean's body pressed up against Emma's at the counter as she tried to cook.

"fuck I missed you." Sean said breathing in Emma's sweet scent when she made dinner..

Jay sat at the table, with lap top in front of him, "here. Come see it man. It's messed up."

Sean heard about the video, and turned from Emma, his serious face on again. He went over, and watched it with Jay.

(((*))))

After dinner, Emma could tell Sean just needed a break, from the war, from the buisness, and from that video.

She had even started a bath for him. Yup! She was going to be a FINE mother and wife.

"Hi," Emma said seductively, as she was knelt on the side of the bathtub he leaned back in. He was ripped, all through his body, and his eyes slowly opened to smirk up at her and Emma stood up and climbed into the hot bath with her white dress still on, making Sean laugh but still groan as her breasts began easy to see through.

"Em." he cringed, "It's hard to say no, why do you do this to me?"

"Because you say no." she taunted with a giggle. Sean wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they both looked into each other's eyes and 'cuddled' in the water.. "I really missed you."

"Tell me that again," he said, his thumb running across her bottom lip. Their faces close that their noses touch.

"I...really...missed you," Emma said between kisses. She lifted herself so she was now straddling him, her hand on the back of his neck as they continued to make-out. It was a little hard, with her bump, but they managed. Sean brought his hand to her butt and squeezed before bringing it back up to her neck, and Emma was still laughing, and pulled away from the kiss so do so.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

((*))

That night, Emma laid in her bed. She had her separate room, mostly because sometimes she wanted to sleep alone if she got a bad mood swing. Tonight, Jay held her, his soft snoring in her ear and she melted comfortably in his arms, sleeping too

Outside their balcony window, Sean leaned on the railing, gazing out at the beach in the night and listening to the waves crash. The video had bugged him more than he wanted Emma to believe. He didn't want to scare her. But who the hell was that video from?

(((((((******)))))

"Morning." Emma yawned, walking into Sean and Jay's greenhouse the next morning. Both looked pretty cute for also just waking up. Sean and Jay had a scedual for when to water their plants.

Sean did it shirtless, thank you Jesus, and Jay had on a black wife beater that highlighted his new bicepts. He also was growing a short boxed beard. He focused so hard his plant, trying not to feed his 'baby' too much.

"There, all fed." Jay informed, standing up.

Sean was adjusting a specail light lamp over his plants and fixing one of the bulbs. Emma snickered watching them so concentrated on their plants until her face fell

"Guys?"

Both Jay and Sean looked over, wondering what was up and their mouths hung.

Emma's water broke.

**Author note: She's having the baby! More reviews guys! Yayyyy! It's about to get so good!**


End file.
